orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Orphan Black Wiki:Policies
This page provides an overview of the general policies for a user's involvement in the community. These apply to the whole wiki and are definite. Policies which apply across all Wikia can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Overview # Be bold in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! # Be civil to other users at all times. # No profanity is allowed on any page. # When in doubt, talk it out. # [[w:Help:Assuming good faith|Assume good faith]]. Do consider that the people on the wiki are trying to positively contribute to the project — unless there is objective proof to the contrary. # No personal attacks. Be graceful and liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. Respect all views and all perspectives. Hateful or vulgar posts against someone or something can and will be removed by the admins. # Respect copyright. Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #* Avoid directly copying content into articles in verbatim, whether from other websites, such as Wikipedia, or other official sources. Instead, add in your own write-up. If it can't be helped, please link and give full credit to the source. # Don't spam. "Spam" is an unwanted message, like advertisements, political statements and other off-topic messages. For this wiki, off-topic messages are messages that are not related to the series. Spam also includes duplicate messages that are posted three or more times. # It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Editing : Go to the Manual of Style. Files Being a wiki for the TV show Orphan Black, the wiki is bound to have several images and videos on its database at one point. To avoid the over piling of unsorted and cluttered photos on the wiki, these guidelines are here to ensure that users will know what normal procedure is to be followed here when uploading and sorting images. Uploading Images uploaded that do not conform to these rules may be deleted, and may result in a block if done in excess. * ALL images and videos must be directly related to the series or wiki. Images not related directly to the contents of the wiki will be deleted, especially if not used for a particular purpose. * Do not overwrite other existing images on the wiki unless it is the same one and a better version of it, since the change will be reflected where it is used throughout the wiki. Deliberate replacement with different images may result in a block. * Avoid uploading duplicates. Please check the relevant pages or galleries to see if the photo is already on the wiki. For videos, please check the videos category. Duplicate photos, and videos, added to a gallery will be deleted from the wiki. * Do not upload watermarked images, and also low quality ones. Such images will be deleted immediately. (These are fine, however, in the cases of official images where there is no alternative image available; it is better to keep the watermark instead of cropping it, as this is usually not allowed.) * Inappropriate images are not allowed. * Fanarts and fanmade videos for the series must not be used on articles, though can be allowed only for sharing (on blog posts, user pages, etc.) and categorized as such. Remember, this is a wiki, not an image hosting site, so images only uploaded and not used will also be deleted. Uploading several images is generally discouraged, particularly if only for user pages, forums, and/or blog posts. ** Images for user pages are fine as long as it supplements the info you put on your page (e.g. you would like to share your original fanart, or you want to share cool manips that show your love for the series, etc.) and does not exceed 10 images; if you have more than this, edit your images and put them together in a collage if you must. When you become inactive, however, your images, if unused by anyone else and especially if they are not your original work, may be deleted. ** Only images from the show, comic books, franchise, and other official releases related to the series will be allowed on mainspace articles. * If an image to be uploaded is cropped, make sure that it is cropped properly, with no residual edges of a frame, etc. * Avoid uploading too many similar images, especially if not intended to be used or meant to replace a recent one; consider just overwriting it. Otherwise, please be careful when downloading and make sure it is the final image to avoid having excess images on the database. * The file extensions .PNG, .GIF, and .JPG are the standard image format requirements for Wikia. * Promos and sneak peeks for episodes are to be placed in its given section on the episode's page. Cast interviews, seasonal promotion videos, and other recorded events will be placed in the page of the season being discussed. Naming * The image must have a proper name, not randomly generated numbers or random word/s unrelated to the image. As much as possible, keep the titles short and appropriate. Other than that, at this point, there is no particular rule about the naming and categorization of images and videos. Misnamed files will either be renamed, or deleted if unused or if a better alternative is present. * Please do not attempt to rename ANY image (even ones you upload with a name you would like to change) as this causes the creation of redirects, sometimes double or broken ones, or duplicate pages. If you wish to have images renamed, please ask an administrator to do it. Sizing The following will be for mainspace article infoboxes; although these are not strictly the required image sizes, these are the recommended ones for better viewing of the page in accordance with the usually long infobox. * An almost square shaped image (any variant of 250x230px) for good fitting on the page and infobox. Feel free to make slight adjustments to the size or dimensions, but keep them proportional. * Rectangular images (variant of 250x300px), cropped from screencaps, following the dimensions precisely like that or at least close to it. It must have no wordmark and must have no other characters in the shot. * Whole screencaps (1280x720px) featuring only the character and no one else in the shot. Categorization Listed below are the categories ordinary users may add to. * Analyze the content. Do not put pages under categories they don't belong in. This page should serve as a guide to outline what pages should fall under categories. * Only add categories found below. This is to avoid the presence of irrelevant or repetitive categories. Avoid creating new categories, especially ones which will most likely contain only one or two pages in them. Note that capitalization is important! Wrong capitalization can create a whole new category. * List categories in order, just as they are listed below (with the real-world view categories above the in-universe ones—e.g. the Gender category is always at the top of the character pages). Likewise, season categories should be listed chronologically. * If you would like to appeal the creation of a new category, argue the relevance of existing ones, or just have recommendations regarding categories, take it to the , or message this admin. * Characters ** Male/Female Characters ** LGBT Characters ** Deceased Characters — only if the character's death has been officially confirmed ** Mentioned Characters — for characters only ever on the show and have not made any physical appearance aside from photos or videos; do not categorize said mentioned characters into the season they are mentioned in, and remove this once a character makes an actual appearance in any episode ** # Characters (e.g. Season 1 Characters) ** Clones ** Female Clones ** Male Clones ** Monitors‏‎ * Groups * Organizations * Locations * Cast and Crew‏‎ * Episodes ** # Episodes (e.g. Season 1 Episodes) * Videos * Galleries ** Character Galleries ** Episode Galleries Community Discussion on the Vikings Wiki is greatly encouraged, but it is advisable that you are aware of where you should be initiating certain topics. * Comments for small comments, thoughts, or remarks regarding a particular topic. It is found simply at the bottom of an article. * Blogs are used to start a discussion, or maybe to write out something you've been wanting to let out about the show, and you may want others to weigh in or hear you out. Although quite similar to the forum (see below), blogs are different in that it may be a personal post and not necessarily for discussions. You may even share a story (related to the show or your experiences with it, at least) or fanfiction. * Forums are used to initiate discussions about certain topics. You can start this if you want to have others to respond and give their opinions as well. This can be anything, from opinions to theories to reactions, etc. This is also quite convenient as it notifies you when you get a reply. * Use message walls if you want to contact a particular individual user, or a certain number, somehow privately if you have questions, or maybe an issue you would like to settle. * Chat is for group live discussion. At this point, however, the Chat feature is still infrequently used, given the wiki's silent state. The only wikis I have seen with users actually using the Chat feature are those wikis which are very active and have several invested users. Nonetheless, the Chat would be a good place to hang out with and meet other users and get immediate responses. A great chance to use the Chat is when users have agreed to watch episodes together and discuss live. It'll be like hanging out with friends in the living room to watch Orphan Black when it's on. ;) Safety Measures Protection Administrators can protect and unprotect pages, including ones that do not exist. Protection of a page or image usually means that a non-admin cannot modify it. The majority of pages on all Wikia remain unprotected and, thus, publicly editable. Pages may be temporarily or permanently protected for several reasons. * Semi-protection means the page is protected only from anonymous users (IP addresses) but can be edited by registered users. The following are usually semi-protected: ** Protecting pages from excessive and persistent vandalism. ** Preventing repeatedly created vandal or spam pages from . ** Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop a counter-productive edit war, upon request or admin discretion, depending on gravity of edit conflict. ** Maintaining the integrity of certain pages. *** High-profile or high-traffic pages or categories that are frequently visited yet also highly vandalized (such as articles on episodes and main characters). *** Pages that deal with a topic or material that has yet to be released. * Full protection is when only administrators (sysops) can move or edit a page. Most pages should be not protected, meaning that default settings apply to both moving and editing. ** MediaWiki pages (automatic) ** Documents (e.g. policy pages) ** Site logo, background image, and favicons ** For legal reasons, such as maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages that should not be changed. ** Protecting the structure of highly-used templates (such as the infoboxes) to avoid unwanted mass changes from being made throughout the wiki, which is the instantaneous result when when such templates are edited, hence several major templates are protected. ** Personal .css and .js pages (like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js) are only editable by the accounts associated with these pages, as well as the admins. (For more information on using these pages, see .) ** Pages that deal with recently-released material; only temporary. Blocking Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent a user account or IP address/range from editing the wiki. Blocks are not meant to punish users, but rather used to prevent damage or disruption by dealing with vandalism and enforcing wiki policies. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism. In most cases, users will also be warned prior to blocking. Blocks may also be reviewed and appealed and, in some instances, a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. To avoid being blocked, it is advised that you at least familiarize yourself with the wiki policies (listed to the right), or at least heed admin warnings. Grounds # Vandalism: Vandalism is any type of edit that is destructive to the article or made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community; this may be in the form of is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason, or, worse, replacing it with inappropriate information or randomness. Vandalism will not be tolerated; obvious vandalisms will immediately be undone. However, new users unaware of wiki standards who make a few seemingly well-meant edit mistakes may be considered and may get off with a warning. # Spam: Posting of irrelevant spam links (advertisements, suspicious messages and e-mail addresses, promotions, etc.) anywhere on the wiki, or creating articles which are entirely spam, is taken just as seriously as vandalism and is grounds for blocking. (Sharing of personal links such as fanfiction or fan made videos may also be considered spamming unless shared in appropriate places — e.g. one's own user page, or in a discussion related to what is being shared.) # Disruption: Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. Take note that registered accounts and anonymous users who are obvious "trolls"—who blatantly vandalize or spam the wiki—will be blocked without notice. # Inappropriately blanking and moving pages: Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking and removing major content from pages, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent — i.e. multiple articles or sections blanked in immediate succession. # Personal attacks: Users attacking and harassing other editors personally (in regards to anything) will be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. Users who display a primarily uncivil and intimidating behavior towards users will also be assessed when reported by another user. # Abuse of file upload function: The uploading of inappropriate images or videos, as well as the excessive uploading of files onto the wiki database, especially those that do not conform with the existing media policies, is grounds for blocking. The policies for uploading images are clearly stated on the upload form itself and the policy page. # Failure to observe policies: Rules established on the wiki need to be followed. Not all reminders regarding rules are considered warnings, as admins may routinely remind you of them every once in a while. Only blatant breaking or violation of rules — insisting on sudden, major wiki changes without consensus, defying certain policies without cause, and the importunate refusal to follow wiki standards and policies — may result in a block. (Edit warring that stems from unawareness of policies may also lead to an immediate time-out ban, though the situation will be assessed as soon as possible.) # Posting personal information: The posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. # Sockpuppetry: The use of multiple accounts to have multiple vanity userpages, influence votes, or evade/circumvent blocks will all result in blocks being handed out. The ban/block on the original account of the sockpuppet will also be extended further, if not already. # Misinformation: Blatant insertion of false or deceptive information into mainspace articles. Likewise, putting nonsense or gibberish into pages can also result in a block. # Copyright violations: Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned will be blocked so as to prevent further violations. # Fanon: Users posting fanon will be warned upon every post; warnings will also include links to the fanon wiki. Repeated and persistent posting fanon after being told to stop is grounds for a short-term block. # Editing only user pages and not articles: Users who consistently edit and build up their own user page and subpages, especially with content that has no relation whatsoever to the series, without contribution to the main article namespace, will be warned and then blocked. # Time to sign up: Anonymous users that have exceeded their "10 allowed edits" will be asked to sign up. The IP address will also subsequently banned for a few weeks or months, depending on the amount of times the anon has been told. # Inappropriate username: Any account with an inappropriate name — be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity — is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. Duration Block lengths will usually progress according to the following table every time a further block is acquired. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Take note that anonymous or newly-created accounts who spam, vandalize, or act unacceptably will be banned without notice; however, you are free to sign up and message the blocker to defend yourself. Request Any user may request a block through the or by messaging any of the active admins for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. When considering blocking, take note that good faith is assumed, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Category:Policy